E-commerce platforms enable retailers, manufactures, suppliers, wholesalers, distributors, and others involved in selling products to electronically present a catalogue of the products to buyers. An electronic catalogue eliminates the need for a buyer to browse through a physical catalogue or through physical inventory of products. For example, using an example user interface 100 of an e-commerce platform, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a consumer may be required to select one or more categories 102 and subcategories 104 of products before being presented with a list of products 106 within the selected subcategory. The list of products 106 may be relatively limited such that the products can be presented to the consumer within the user interface 100 as displayed in FIG. 1. The list of products 106 may also be relatively large such that the user interface 100 must provide the consumer with methods that allow the consumer to navigation through the list of products 106. For example, the e-commerce platform can enable the consumer to scroll through the list 106 of products or provide the consumer with navigation controls 108 to move to additional pages to view all products in a subcategory.
In some industries, however, a product or family of products may include a large variety of models, shapes, sizes, colors, etc. For example, in the fastener industry, a single type of screw such as a hex cap screw may be available in numerous diameters and in numerous lengths. Moreover, the screw may be available in several different types of materials such as steel, bronze, etc. and in several types of finishes such as galvanized, nickel-plated, etc. Thus, a consumer may be presented with thousands of combinations and options for a single type of screw. In addition, a seller of fasteners may offer many different types of screws, all of which may be available in a different diameters, lengths, materials, and finishes. Accordingly, because of the large number of available products, it may be inefficient and time consuming for a consumer to scroll through a long list of products or navigate to multiple pages on an e-commerce platform. In addition, it may be difficult, confusing, and error-prone for a consumer to search for and identify a desired product by scrolling through long lists and navigating to multiple pages presenting a product category.